Interactive voice response (IVR) systems allow a customer engagement center (CEC) to interact with customers through the use of either voice commands or dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tone commands. The IVR system receives voice commands from a telephone receiver or microphone, while DTMF commands are entered through a physical or simulated keypad. CECs with high volumes of callers frequently use IVR systems to prescreen calls, provide customers with automated information or services, and/or direct them to specific customer service agents after receiving preliminary information from the customer. This reduces the call volumes to agents and provides agents with information on the customer before they connect to the telephone call, allowing more rapid and efficient customer service.
Unfortunately, some customers may find IVR systems difficult or annoying to use, resulting in the customer becoming hostile. Already-agitated customers may become more irritated by the impersonality of the IVR system or the time required to navigate to an agent. Without knowing a customer's current state of mind, an unprepared agent entering a telephone call may inadvertently offend the customer or otherwise escalate the antagonism of the telephone call. Failing to establish a prompt rapport with the client can lead to poor outcomes in terms of problem resolution and customer satisfaction.
There is an unmet need in the art for an IVR system capable of providing information on a customer's interactions with the IVR system to a customer service agent before the agent makes contact with the customer.